Texting
Texting is one of several important gameplay elements throughout the story. True to the lives of most modern teenagers, Life is Strange includes insights into the protagonists' cellphones. The player can scroll through both old and new conversations in Max Caulfield's text messages in Life is Strange, ''Chloe Price's text messages in ''Before the Storm, and Sean Diaz's text messages in Life is Strange 2 to get a better context on characters and objectives in the games. Messages * Max's Messages * Chloe's Messages * Sean's Messages Objectives Some objectives in the games involve texting. (Still incomplete. Please help elaborating this section.) Life is Strange Episode One - "Chrysalis" * Returning Warren Graham's Flash-Drive - Warren texts Max to retrieve his Flash-Drive and says he's waiting for her at the Blackwell Parking Lot. Episode Two - "Out of Time" * Getting to the Two Whales Diner - Chloe Price wants Max to meet her at the diner to discuss Max's power. Episode Three - "Chaos Theory" * Getting on the main campus to meet Chloe - Chloe wants Max to meet on the main campus in front of the Blackwell Academy. * Entering Principal Wells' office - Max asks Warren for a way to open the locked door to Principal Wells' office; he texts Max the ingredients for a pipe bomb to open the door. Episode Four - "Dark Room" * Entering Nathan Prescott's dorm room - If Max managed to save Kate Marsh from committing suicide on the previous episode, she texts Max his room number if you had looked at her "Get well soon" card and mentioned Nathan when talking to her in the hospital. Episode Five - "Polarized" * Max asks Warren for the photo - Max asks Warren if he still has the photo from the End of the World Party to jump back in time and save Chloe. Before the Storm Episode One - "Awake" * Getting DVD from Steph Gingrich - Just before Chloe leaves her house, Steph texts her saying she has her DVD and Chloe can get it before school. Later on, when Chloe arrives at Blackwell, Steph texts her again saying she's at the picnic tables with Mikey North. Episode Two - "Brave New World" * Opening Drew North's trunk - If Chloe puts the wrong code on the trunk 5 times, she'll text Steph asking what's the most important thing to Drew. Steph says Mikey's the most important thing to Drew and Chloe asks when Mikey's birthday is. Steph says it's December 27 (1227), and Chloe manages to open the trunk and get the money. Trivia * In Episode 5, "Polarized", the player uses Max's texting feature actively for the first time to send a text message to David Madsen during a cutscene. * Max only speaks to another person using her phone three or four times, depending on the player's choice to answer Kate's call in "Out of Time". The other times being: Max calling Warren to ask for instructions for the pipe bomb in "Chaos Theory", calling Chloe from the Zeitgeist Gallery after hearing her voice and calling Warren to ask for his photo (both in "Polarized"). * During Max's nightmare in Episode 5, Max receives several strange and disturbing text messages from characters including William Price, Rachel Amber, Samuel Taylor and Pompidou. * The font used for Max and Sean's text messages is Helvetihand. * The font used for Chloe's text messages is FixedSys. Gallery Max_texting.png|Texting interface in Life is Strange. Chloe_texting.png|Texting interface in Life is Strange: Before the Storm. Sean_texting.png|Texting interface in Life is Strange 2. Category:Gameplay Category:Article stubs Category:Gameplay (Season 1) Category:Season 1